


Born To Run

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: mychakk said: Hi! Is there a story with Sherlock and Molly on the run for such a long period that she gets pregnant and they deal with the pregnancy on the run and Sherlock's the only one who can deliver the baby because they cannot trust anyone?





	Born To Run

“OK, Molly, just breathe, just…do the panting thing, we’re almost there.”

 From the backseat of the stolen car, Molly groaned. “Sherlock, I can’t…it’s not…PULL OVER!” she suddenly screamed.

The car swerved to the side of the road, bumping up onto the grass as Sherlock obeyed her urgent command. This was all his fault; he’d let her convince him she would be fine, that they’d make it to Birmingham in plenty of time. What he should have been doing was listening to her pain, not her words. And now their child, a child conceived whilst on the run from Moriarty’s vengeful lieutenant Sebastian Moran, was going to be born in the backseat of a stolen 2017 Chevrolet Equinox on the side of the road in the middle of Nowhere, Alabama.

Yep, definitely all his fault. And Molly was happy to tell him that as he delivered their son - healthy, good damn lungs at the very least - and wrapped him tenderly in the one clean tee shirt he had left.

“He’s beautiful,” Molly whispered, tears in her eyes as Sherlock handed him to her. The umbilical cord would have to wait to be cut after he’d got them safely to the hospital, only about a half-hour’s drive ahead, but neither new parent cared about details like that. Only about the fact that their son - not a daughter, as Sherlock had insisted - was a healthy red-faced squalling infant in spite of his unorthodox birthing place.

William Hamish Hooper-Holmes, born on the run, American son of two staunch Brits, was also the only witness six months later when his parents managed to capture Moran and finally return to their interrupted lives in London.

For the record, he was not impressed.


End file.
